The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Forbidden Shore/Mumble Leaves". Plot (As the group stick together from the snowstorm, a few moments later in the mountains, the group is safe inside of the cave, being covered in snow. Lovelace was not there when Mumble and The Amigos are getting the snow off) *Rinaldo: Do you think he went to a happy place? *Lombardo: Probably. *Mumble: No, no. I think he went this way. *The Amigos: Oh. *walk with Mumble and saw the forbidden shore* Wow. (A building is seen abandoned) *Mumble: Come on. Let's go. (They walked to the forbidden town, searching for Lovelace anywhere) *Mumble: Lovelace! Lovelace! *scene changes to the inside of the building* Hello? Is there anyone there? *Rinaldo: You don't need to shout out. *Raul: His feet don't look too good. *Nestor: He rested here. *Lombardo: Now he's on his belly! *Mumble: There he is. Lovelace! *The Amigos: All right! Lovelace! Lovelace! When Lovelace is trying to stand up, Mumble and his Amigos arrives by meeting him if he's okay and they saw a lot of plastic soda packs, a can, a rubber ducky, a trash can, and a lot of items in the water. Lombardo says, "Oh, look. There's one for everyone". Mumble says, "Hang in there, Lovelace. l know they're here somewhere". Ramón says, "Why would they leave all this behind?". Raul says, "I don't know". When the penguins hear a bell sound, Mumble says, "Hey". One of the amigos were saying, "Tell them we come in peace. We come in peace! Lovelace. -Lovelace. Lovelace. Oh, buddy, come on. Are you okay? Hang in there, buddy". When a killer whale appears, Ramón says, "Oh, that's not good". Nestor says, "Stay calm. Stay calm". Ramón says, "That's not good". When the Killer Whale battle begins, a killer jumps in the water and falls off to make the ice move and the killer whales, swims in circles while Raul says, "We're all gonna die". A killer whale try to eat them and Mumble says, "Whatever you do, stay out of the water!". When the ice filps, Lovelace falls into the water, and the ice filps again to see Lovelace with his Talisman hanging. When the Amigos cheers for Mumble to get Lovelace's Talisman out of the bell, Ramón says, "Man, this is going to be like the skuas all over". Raul says, "Yeah, and get your dirty tongue off him!". When Lovelace falls in the water again, The Amigos says, "Oh no!, Oh no!". When Mumble falls to the water to save Lovelace, Ramón says, "Mumble!". The Amigos says, "Oh no!". Rinaldo says, "We have 1 killer whale to battle and what are we gonna to do!". Ramón says, "I know *the amigos stand with him* something, let's do some freestyle". Hip-hop music plays as Ramón and the Amigos start breakdancing, when the hip-hop music ends, the killer whale likes it and goes into the water to find Mumble and Lovelace. Ramón says, "We did it! and let's-". The Amigos says, "Ramón!, no no no *saw Mumble with Lovelace riding on a killer whale* oooohhhhhhh". When Mumble and Lovelace splits together, a killer whale holds a bell with Lovelace on it and goes all the way up. During the battle, Mumble was looking for Lovelace while Raul is saying, "No, it's a show. Dinner and a show". A killer whale makes Mumble up in the sky while a killer whale makes Lovelace up in the sky and Ramón says, "Go Mumble! go! you can do it!, Look!, Lovelace is removing his Talisman!". The Amigos says, "Yaaaaayyyyy! *saw a killer whale eating Lovelace* Noooooooo! Lovelace gone!". Raul says, "I don't understand why is a killer whale licking Mumble when he looks like a dog". Ramón says, "I don't know". When Mumble and Lovelace holds together, the killer whales smash their mouths while they fall to the water and makes the Amigos ended up in the water while they swim fast to get away. The Amigos begins to land while Mumble and Lovelace is still there and they land on the ice too and now, the battle is finish when Lovelace says, "Enough! lt's a bad day for you! You dealing with Lovelace now! And my man, Mumble, here". Raul says, "You tell them, Lovelace". Lovelace says, "Begone, demon fish. Adios. That's right *acts crazy*. You hightail it back to your mamas. Don't make me come in the water". When a huge alien/human ship appears, the penguins went left and the ice was cracking into several parts. When the ice make the penguins jump off, a huge view of the ship appears while the penguins jumps off on the water and lands on the ice to see the fishing ship. Raul says, "I can't belive it". Lovelace says, "About what?". Raul says, "Angelo is right, the aliens are taking the fish!". Mumble says, "Just like Noah said when we left Emperor-Land". The screen changes to a huge glacier while the penguins saw a lot of human ships over there. Lombardo says, "A whole bunch of them". Rinaldo says, "They gonna rule the world". Mumble find out and says, "lt's gotta be them". Nestor says, "lf it is, l don't wanna know about it". Mumble says, "They don't even know we exist". Ramón says (before Mumble jumps in the water), "Let me tell something to you. This is the end of the road. lt's over. You did everything penguinly possible". Lombardo says, "You found the aliens". Lovelace says, "We gonna testify to that". Raul says, "We'll tell your whole laughing-boy nation they were dead wrong about you". Ramón says, "Now, let's all go back home. Right now". Lovelace says, "Right on". Mumble says, "Could l ask a favor of you?". Ramón says, "Sure, what kind of favor?". Mumble asks, "Could you make sure Gloria's okay? And my ma". The Amigos says, "What?". Mumble asks, "And if you see Pa...tell him l tried". Nestor says, "Okay, what you talking about?". Mumble says, "l'm gonna stop them taking our fish". Lombardo says, "How you gonna do that, Mumble?". When Mumble jumps to get to the water, he says, "Adios, amigos!". Lombardo yells, "Amigo! He did it". Ramón says, "It's true, we have to go back to Adélie Village to tell everyone that Tallboy is going to stop the fishing ships!". Raul says, "I know and we can try if Roy uncile us and become free at Adélie Village". Ramón says, "But, we have to see Tallboy first if he surived the water". When Mumble went into the water, Nestor says, "Unbrabreya, You believe that?". Ramón says, "How we gonna tell his mama he bring us all this way just to kill himself?". Lombardo says, "No. He didn't. Look". Raul says, "He loco maniac". When the penguins saw Mumble going to find the alien ship, Lovelace says, "Who could say? Taller than anyone. Hey, it's me, Lovelace...formerly known as Guru''.'' l'm gonna be telling your story, Happy Feet...long after you dead and gone!". Ramón says, "Yeah!, while you look for the fish, i'm going to stop Boss Skua!". In the water. Mumble saw a alien ship when he went up (by sawing it) and jumps by biting the net. There was a silver hook hitting Mumble's back and it makes him fall into the water while the air makes him go back. When Mumble went up to get some air, the scene changes to Lovelace and his amigos walking to leave the huge glaicer of the Forbidden Shore and Ramón says, "Well guys, it is time to stop the skuas". Nestor says, "Without Tallboy help, we are going to make ice sculptures and defeat the skuas fast". Lovelace says, "I make ice sculptures, and i remember all of you when you were kids". Raul says, "Yeah, and we pretended to be as rockhopper penguins". A super strong voice was coming from Mumble by saying, "Guys!, I Need Help!, The Aliens are Going Fast and I Need You Guys To Come!". Ramón says, "What did the tallboy said?". Lovelace says, "He need us!, we have to stop the alien ships!". The Amigos says, "Alrighty and let's *jumps and falls* go!". Lovelace jumps and says, "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!". When Ramón and his Amigos went to the water, they jumped as a team to find Mumble and Lovelace was the last one to fall and jumps into the water, Ramón was swiming by jumping to go fast and find Mumble quick before the alien ships leaves. A killer whale was looking for the Amigos for a rematch and when he went up in the sky, Ramón says, "Oh no!, not again!". A killer whale spalashes into the water and the Amigos jumps fast in the water to get away from the killer whale and they says, "On no!, there back!". When Lovelace was swiming, a killer whale appears too and Lovelace says, "You back! for more?". Lovelace swims down while a killer whale chases him. The Amigos were swiming fast to get away from the killer whale and Ramón went to the water to hide but, he got scared by the a sea lion named Kony and he chases after Ramón. A killer whale was chasing Lovelace in the water but there is a killer whale chasing the Amigos too and Lovelace joins after them by jumping high in the sky and Raul says, "Lovelace? What are you doing?". Lovelace says, "The Killer whales are back for a rematch and we have to swim quick!". When Ramón went back with his Amigos and Lovelace, he says, "There is a sea lion chasing after us". They says, "Oh no! *swims away from the killer whales*". Kony begins to joins with the killer whales as he says, "Guys, go after that penguin with brown hair!". When the killer whales begins to chase againist Lovelace and the Amigos, Raul looks at the killer whales and says, "Guys, the beasts are going after us!". They say, "Oh No!". Kony says, "COME ON PENGUINS, COME TO PAPA!". Lovelace says, "Swim Fast! Swim Fast!, these fattys are going after us!". Ramón says, "Lovelace!, go and get Mumble if he wants us or not". Lovelace says, "Okay and were almost here!". When Lovelace swims down and went up to find Mumble, The Amigos are taking care to have the killer whales and Kony being chased by them. Nestor says, "Ramón, if this the end, we would be missed". Ramón says, "I know, and we don't have to talk about Estevan or Elian". Nestor says, "Sure and-". When a killer whale spashes to get the amigos up and fell to the water, Kony begins to chase after them and going up ways and down ways. In the water during the chase, Kony says, "Hurry, penguins, hurry, i really want to eat you alive". Ramón says, "Oh no, the sea lion is going after us!". The Amigos says, "OH NO!". Kony tries to bite them 10 times but they went up while a killer whale on it's belly blocked the way and the Amigos went down to find where Lovelace is and Kony is going after them. The killer whale goes with Kony and another joins him too to chase the Amigos. When Lovelace saw Mumble jumping to find the Aliens, he jumps very fast and now, he says, "Mumble!, it's me Lovelace". Mumble says, "Lovelace?, what are you doing". Lovelace says, "I'm going with you to find the aliens and also the Amigos". Mumble says, "I'm fine for now and you can leave while i go by myself to stop them". Lovelace says, "Be sure to not get eaten by leopard seals! *swims back*". Mumble says, "Okay and tell the Amigos about it!". Lovelace says, "Okay Mumble HappyFeet!". When the Amigos were swiming underwater, Ramón splits the group when the Killer Whales and Kony chased him and Lombardo says, "Ramón what are you doing?". When Ramón stops at the center, he says, "Guys, this is going to be easy to defeat them, A killer whale on the left, a killer whale on the right, and Kony on the center were ready to eat him and when Ramón swims away, The Killer Whales and Kony got their mouths smashed and fell to the deep. When Ramón went up to the water, he says, "Guys!, we did it!". The Amigos says, "We Got It!". A loud voice from Lovelace says, "Guys!, Guys!". Ramón says, "Lovelace?". Lovelace says, "Mumble don't need us!, were fine and let's go home!". The Amigos says, "Really?". Lovelace says, "Yeah and he will go after them and let's leave this place". Ramón says, "Okay". TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 9) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters